Allegiance
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Severus find themselves to be hosts of some rather unexpected guests.


A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. This is a plunny that I've been holding onto for quite some time, so I decided to share finally. I hope you all enjoy it. xoxo

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of the Harry Potter universe, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"You have to be kidding me, right?" Sirius said aloud, looking up at the manor in front of him.

James Potter stood beside him, wearing the same expression on his face. Sirius, James, and Lily had all returned from beyond the Veil eight years after the downfall of Voldemort. It was an event that baffled many, but no one was going to argue the magic of the Veil.

"You two need to be nice. This is his home," Lily said, looking up to her husband. "You promised me you would be nice, James."

"Lily, that was before we died and came back from the dead," James said innocently, earning himself a glare from his wife.

"Why couldn't we have stayed with you and Dora, Remus?" Sirius whined, turning to the werewolf.

"Because for the hundredth time since I picked you three up, I have no room for you bunch at my house. Harry is out on a mission with the Aurors, and no one can take his wards down without him, so his place is unavailable. Plus, Harry's wife is here," Remus stopped, giving them a trademark marauders' smirk. "You could always stay with Molly Weasley."

"I'll be damned," Sirius said quickly.

"That's right; I remember now how well you two got along." Remus chuckled patting Sirius on the shoulder. "Besides, Severus will not be here until Saturday. You'll be here with his wife."

Sirius's brows shot to his hairline hearing of Snape having a wife. "That's tonight, Remus! Wait, he has a wife?"

"My apologies, I lost track of the days and yes he does," Remus said, wearing a huge grin. Severus Snape and Remus' relationship had changed after the war, mainly due to the closeness of their wives.

"The very same Severus Snape we went to school with has a wife?" James questioned as if not hearing what Remus had just said.

"Yes, James, the very same one." Remus rolled his eyes at James and Sirius' schoolboy antics. They started the walk up the drive to Snape Manor.

"Who would have thought Snivellus getting a wife?" Sirius snickered.

Remus stopped looking back at James and Sirius. "Word of warning. Do not let his wife hear you call him that."

"Why?" James asked.

"I called him that to close to the moon one time. I ended up with a wand between my eyes and she's right nasty with a wand," Remus said warningly.

"She sounds like a ball of fun," Sirius said snidely "Wonder what she looks like?"

"Is that really the first thing that comes to your mind?" Lily scolded.

"What does she look like? I mean really, Sirius?" James snickered behind his hand earning himself a smack from his wife. Although, to be fair, in the back of Lily's mind she wondered the same thing. Who had her former friend fallen for?  
"Yeah-" Remus was stopped by thunder sounding around them and lighting flashing in the sky.

"Let's get inside." The rain began to pour as soon as the group was under the stone archway covering over the front door. Remus knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

"This place is rather big," Lily said, glancing around the property. She had never been to the property in her youth.

"Yes. When they bought the place, it had fifteen bedrooms, but they were small. So they converted some rooms into one potions lab and some others into a large library. There are now five bedrooms and four baths. They are still working on some of it," Remus finished as the door cracked open. Looking down, he saw the Snape's house-elf standing there.

"Remus Lupin, come in. Come in," the tiny house-elf said, opening the door to let everyone in the house. "Mistress is upstairs with Miss Dora and Miss Ginny."

"Hello, Rose. How have you been?" Remus asked the elf. The Snape's house-elf was rather small for a house-elf, but what she lacked in size, she made up for with personality.

"Good as ever. Master has wanted me to take time off and relax." She stopped and raised a brow. "Who has time for that?" Rose took their coats magically placing them on a rack.

"They have a house-elf?" Lily asked a little outraged. Lily never liked the idea of anyone having a house elf.

"Actually, there are three of us, Tilly, Cora, and myself Rose. Welcome to Snape manor," Rose said with an edge as Tilly and Cora took what little belongings Sirius and the Potter's had up to their rooms.

"Thank you, Rose. You definitely have a commanding personality," James said, looking down at her.

"With the Master and Mistress being so stubborn, I have to be, or they would both work themselves into a grave," Rose paused before continuing. "Now, stay here and don't touch anything while I inform the Mistress you are here." In a flash, the small elf disappeared.

Not long after the elf disappeared did they hear laughter coming down the stairs. Remus looked up, seeing his wife and Ginny giggling coming down the stairs.

"That laugh means the three of you have been up to no good," Remus said, placing a kiss on his wife's head. He grinned at her.

"Us? We were all perfect angels," Tonks said, smiling at him. Sirius snorted from their side earning a glare from his baby cousin.

"I come back from the dead, and the first thing you do is glare at me?" Sirius asked in mock shock.

"Yeah," Tonks said simply. "Welcome home," she said, throwing her arms around her cousin.

"Welcome home, Sirius," Ginny said from behind Tonks. Sirius looked at the youngest Weasley, now Potter. She had grown very much since the last time he had seen her.

"Thank you, Ginny," Sirius said with a smile. "You've grown up, now, haven't you?"

"James, Lily, this is Ginny Potter, Harry's wife. Ginny, this is James and Lily Potter," Remus said, introducing the pair.

"It's wonderful to meet you, and we look forward to getting to know you," Lily said warmly, looking at the young witch who had married her son.

"So, do I," James said from beside his wife.

"Now where's the other devil of your ladies trio?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"Remus, I thought I was an angel."

Remus turned, seeing Hermione standing on the stairs. She was dressed in blue sweater dress with black tights and boots. Her normally out of control hair was lying softly around her shoulders, though it was curly as ever. "Of course you are, Hermione."

"Book-worm?" Sirius asked, looking over the women that stood before him.

"Mr Black," Hermione smirked, sounding like her fifteen-year-old self. "Welcome home, Sirius." Hermione walked over, giving Sirius a tight hug.

"You've changed," Sirius noted as they hugged. He had to admit she had grown into a beautiful woman.

Hermione let out a chuckle. "Well, yes, ten years does have that effect on people."

"Hermione, this is Harry's parents James and Lily Potter," Remus said, introducing them.

"Pleasure to meet you," Hermione said politely. "Welcome to Snape Manor." Hermione could feel Lily Potter's eyes on her.

"So where's the Lady of the Manor?" Sirius asked looking around. Hermione chuckled, sharing a smile with Remus and Tonks seeing that Sirius still hadn't realised whom Snape's wife was.

"Sirius," Hermione said, grabbing his attention. "I am the lady of the Manor."

"I am sorry, repeat that?" Sirius asked, his expression completely gobsmacked at what she just said. Hermione saw James's eyes widen and Lily eyeing her curiously.

"I married Severus. I am his wife," Hermione repeated. "Now let me show you to your rooms. I'm sure you all could use some time to relax and shower. I doubt the Ministry gave you any time for that once they found you in the Department of Mysteries."

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you," Lily said, smiling at her. She glanced at Sirius, who was unusually quiet.

Hermione led the trio up the stairs to their rooms.

"Here are the spare rooms. Sirius, yours is on the left and Mr and Mrs Potter your is on the right. I am going to be waiting downstairs with everyone else once you have settled in, please come back downstairs." Hermione smiled, turning away, going downstairs. Lily nodded, turning into the room they had been shown.

"Okay, who was that?" James asked as soon as Hermione was out of sight.

"That's Hermione Granger, one of your son's best friends," Sirius said, looking down the stairs to where Hermione had just gone.

"Wait, she is my son's age?" James exclaimed. "Please tell me he wasn't her professor as well!"

"Yes, he was. I am going to talk to Remus now." Sirius left James standing in the hallway, going to find Remus downstairs.

* * *

"How are you feeling tonight?" Hermione asked, sitting at the table with Remus. Ginny and Tonks were in the kitchen looking for pre-dinner snacks.

"Fine, actually. I am not having any anger problems or side effects of the potion. I will never be able to repay you or Severus for the potion," Remus said, grabbing Hermione's hand. She placed one on his, squeezing his hand.

"Remus Lupin, you owe us nothing. Your love and friendship are enough." Hermione smiled.

Clearing of a throat caught their attention. Sirius stood by the door looking at them strangely.

"Sirius, I see you're all settled in. Would you like something to eat? The other girls wanted a snack even though dinner is almost ready," Hermione said, letting go of Remus's hand.

"I'll wait for dinner, thank you. Would you mind if I spoke with Remus?"

"Not at all I-," Hermione let out a hiss, grabbing at her forearm.

"Hermione, you all right?" Remus asked, jumping out of his seat. Remus gently pulled her arm to where he could see it. The word Mudblood that had been carved into her arm was red and slightly bleeding.

"Have you told Severus?" Remus questioned, looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"No, I have a salve upstairs Severus made for me. I will take care of it now. It's part of the curse; I'll be alright." Hermione grimaced, walking out of the room holding her arm. Remus watched her leave in concern.

"Who carved that word into her arm?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus for answers. "What curse?"

"During the war, Hermione, Harry and Ron were captured at Malfoy Manor. Hermione was tortured," Remus explained.

"By whom?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Remus sighed, watching the horrified look appear on Sirius's face. "She used a cursed knife to carve that into her arm. She is still having pain from it."

Sirius leaned back in the chair rubbing his hands across his face. "What the hell happened, Remus?"

"A lot more than I can tell you right now."

"I can explain about Severus and myself; I know you're dying to ask," Hermione said, coming back into the room rubbing a deep blue salve into her arm.

"I didn't want to pry," Sirius responded.

"You're not prying," Hermione said sitting across from Sirius, pulling on a cover over her arm where she placed the salve. "I had applied to study as a potions' mistress under him. He, of, course, denied my application. I went to study with Abélard Arseneault in France. He fast tracks his students, and II finished in a year and a half. I didn't expect to finish so fast, but I did. I began research with the Ministry when I came home. Well, my research led to working with Severus. I had a particular project I was working on." Hermione's eyes looked over at Remus with a smile.

"What kind of research?" Sirius asked, confused. He did not understand the looks between Hermione and his best friend. James and Lily came in the room, taking a seat at the table as well.

"What kind of research?" Sirius asked again.

"Look out the window." Remus smiled as James, Sirius and Lily turned seeing the full moon high in the sky.

"Your-," James looked back Remus in shock.

"Cured," Remus supplied. "Yes, I am. That's why I am so thankful to Hermione and Severus."

"It was delicate work. One that Severus and I worked on together very hard on together. Remus, again, you owe us nothing." Hermione smiled at Remus again. "I focused my research on Remus's lycanthropy."

"Severus helped Remus?" Lily asked not believing her old friend would willingly help anyone that carried a marauders name.

"Severus helped for the research of it," Hermione explained.

"Speaking of Severus, he's late," Hermione said starting to sound a little worried.

Rose popped to Hermione's side. "Missus dinner is ready."

"Go ahead and place it on the table." Hermione turned to her guests. "If you'll excuse me I need to Floo Minerva and find out where he is."

"Remus, how old is this girl?" Lily asked.

Remus sighed before he answered, "She is twenty-seven, Lily."

"Twenty-seven?" Lily exclaimed. "There is a twenty-year age difference between the two."

"Let me say they may have an age difference, but Hermione and Severus were made for one another," Remus explained sternly. "Could you have really seen Hermione with the Weasley twit popping out red-headed children for him?" Remus looked directly at Sirius.

"No, but Snape?" Sirius asked quickly.

"They love one another that all that matte-" Remus's words were cut off by a shout from Hermione.

* * *

Hermione let out a scream, falling back on the floor as the fireplace exploded to life. Looking up, she found her husband standing above her.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Severus smirked looking down at her. Remus slid around the corner with his wand drawn, the rest of the house following. He lowered his wand upon seeing Severus standing in the room.

Lily looked at her former best friend; he looked the same except for the beard on his face, that was well trimmed and taken care of. He stood with a different stance now more of a pride in himself.

"I was about to Floo Minerva to find you! You're late."

Severus cocked a brow helping her to her feet.

"Yes, I know," Severus spoke as the fireplace roared to life again as Professor McGonagall stepped in the room. "There was-"

"Oh good, I don't have to look hard for you," she said looking at Hermione before glaring at Severus.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, you haven't told her yet!" Minerva arched her brow.

"Haven't had the chance. I only just got in my home," Severus growled slightly.

"Let me. He was attacked by a student, that's what happened," Minerva exclaimed.

"As I said before, I am fine; I will be back down in a minute." Severus left up the stairs. Severus was irritated now, which caused his quick exit.

Hermione let out a sigh watching him disappear up the stairs.

"Should you go after him?" Minerva asked.

"He hates being coddled. If he needs me, he will send for me. What happened?" Hermione turned back to her former headmistress.

"There were still a few students getting on the train. One lingering student came up behind him and stabbed him in the shoulder with a potions knife."

"What?" Hermione gasped, horrified. "What in fu-"

"Hermione!" Remus cut her off, giving her a look.

"It was a seventh-year student from Gryffindor." Minerva sighed, shaking her head angrily. "Really tested Severus's nerves all year long. I believe that he wanted last-minute revenge."

"Is the boy alive?"

"If the young man had been in younger years, he would have been expelled, but I left it to Severus to decide what to do," Minerva explained, shrugging.

"Again, I ask: is the boy alive?" Hermione asked, fearful of the answer. Her husband was known for his temper.

"The boy left the train alive. It isn't the first time I have been attacked from behind," Severus said, coming back down the stairs. He was rolling up his sleeves as he groaned, his dark mark resting on his arm. It was now faded, looking like a scar upon his forearm. "I did inform the Aurors, though. They took him into custody."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Typically, Severus liked to take matters into his own hands. She was glad to hear that he informed the authorities. "Minerva, would you like to stay for dinner?" Hermione asked as Severus came to her side, wrapping his arm around her side.

"Yes, we would be overjoyed to have you," he said snidely. He looked at the stunned faces of Sirius and the Potters. "Apparently, tonight is the night for unwanted guests." Turning, he disappeared from the room and headed towards the stairs.

"I'm sorry, everyone. Please, help yourself to dinner. It should be set up... " Hermione shook her head. "We'll rejoin you shortly." Excusing herself from the room, she headed up the stairs to deal with her husband.


End file.
